


Kissy-Kissy

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, don't think about elephants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Eames sat down on a soft patch of grass next to the tree where their group’s jeep was parked, and tried to enjoy his lunch.





	Kissy-Kissy

**Author's Note:**

> all those photos of tom hardy with elephants from that time when he was on that documentary
> 
> aw.
> 
> http://billetdouxnondistribue.tumblr.com/post/132797013202/omegalovaniac-he-was-enjoying-a-delicious-crepe

He was enjoying a delicious crepe filled with custard and fruit when his phone went off, alerting him to a text message.

Arthur looked around for just a short moment to see if there was anyone following him, and he made his way into the arcade he had been standing in front of. It was full of teens, some still in their school outfits, some dressed to the nines in garishly bright, costumish clothing, and they all paid him little mind as he walked about, eating with one hand and checking his phone with the other.

He expected it to be Cobb, however, he was instantly reminded of the change in time zones when he realized it was from Eames. Of course, it would be right on time were he still in Bruges, but jet lag and other pertinent concerns allowed it to slip his mind. He did feel a bit terrible about it as this had been a daily thing for the last six months, but somehow he felt that Eames knew how close they were to getting Cobb out of Cobol’s grasp, and he imagined that he’d be forgiven quite easily and showered with a few extra pics just to even it out.

It was a picture of Jata, the youngest elephant calf that Arthur had taken a shining to, with her trunk wrapped around Eames’ face and her mouth full of grass. The rogue had a silly smile plastered on his face. His charmingly crooked teeth peeked out from under the stupid mustache that Eames had been steadily working at for whatever reason as of late.

Probably a no-good reason, Arthur thought again, shaking his head slightly and making his way around a small crowd near a claw-machine game, typing out a reply message.

Suddenly he received another text. It was Cobb. He had the train tickets. This was good news.

*

Eames sat down on a soft patch of grass next to the tree where their group’s jeep was parked, and tried to enjoy his lunch. Tried, as he didn’t have much time before the first group of tourists made their way down the main trail to the traveler’s camp for their own lunch; and also as Jata had followed him over and was begging him for some of his fruit.

She gave him soft little pats on his face with her trunk and made squeaky little sounds.

He looked to see if any of the other calves were paying attention. Not today; they were all really into their own treats of tomatoes and squash, and some were still munching away at the hay and grass. He looked at her carefully, and then looked at the others of his group. They were busy taking samples of the calves’ leavings before they had to bucket it all up for the dung paper the tourists would be making later. Jata pressed the end of her trunk to his face. She was “kissy-kissy,” as some of the volunteers said; with this soft and very social behavior she’d have a really great chance at merging with one of the larger families of elephants in the adjacent reserve when she grew old enough to leave the orphans’ herd.

He had to agree that she was really good at it. She was rewarded with his apple. Crunching away at it happily, she nudged against him and flapped her little ears.

He checked his phone to see if the last picture had sent, and pleased with the fact that it had and that Arthur had received it, he carefully snapped a few more of himself and Jata to last him until the following Sunday. Eames started in on his sandwich and wondered briefly where Arthur might be at that moment, but figured he was safe when he got the usual “Thank you,” in reply.

Jata wandered away a bit towards her “siblings” and made a nice little green plop for the dung bucket, trumpeting.


End file.
